Broken-Hearted Nights
by Calulianaquila
Summary: Uma noite! Isso que foi o preciso para mudar a vida de Bella e Edward para sempre. Porque nem sempre a amizade e o amor, é capaz de superar feriadas antigas e um coração machucado.
1. PRÓLOGO

" _Amizade_

 _é o amor_

 _entre as almas_

 _o mais perfeito amor_

 _ele está acima das aparências_

 _vence as distancias_

 _nem o tempo sabe_

 _onde começa uma amizade_

 _e nas verdadeiras_

 _o fim é desnecessário."_


	2. CHAPTER 1

**_†_**

 _I can't be your friend_

 _Yes, my head or my heart, and I'm caught in the middle_

 _My hands are tied, but not tied enough_

 _You're the high that I can't give up *****_

.

.

Eu ainda me lembro de como nos conhecemos. Foi em uma noite de chuva! Ele tinha aquela aparência de bad boy, com o cigarro nos lábios sexy e, os cabelos bagunçados, porque ele nunca conseguiu dar um jeito neles. Aconteceu em uma boate! A mesma que eu o beijei pela primeira vez, quando eu quis mostrar a um ex que eu já o tinha superado. E foi ele quem ficou comigo no dia que era pra ter sido meu casamento, porque sabia, sem eu precisar dizer, que não queria ficar sozinha naquele momento.

Se eu me concentrasse por tempo o suficiente, eu poderia me lembrar do poderoso som da sua risada quando nós ganhamos em uma roleta no cassino de Vegas, há três anos. Foi ele quem me acompanhou a festa de premiação, quando a revista que a minha família é dona concorria a um dos prêmios e, foi ele a primeira pessoa que eu abracei quando nos ganhamos naquela categoria.

As pessoas que nos olhavam normalmente diziam que nós éramos um casal. Minhas três melhores amigas, com quem eu divido o apartamento, sempre disseram que nós enganávamos a nós mesmos. 'Parece que vocês vão começar a transar a qualquer momento!' Era o que elas diziam.

Eu me lembro de sempre ter existido essa tensão sexual, mesmo quando eu estive noiva de James, mas ele era meu melhor amigo e a nossa amizade estava acima disso.

Foi o que dissemos cinco anos antes!

"Bella, está tudo bem!?" Desviei o olhar da janela que tinha vista para a mata densa e encarei a loira que tinha acabado de entrar.

"Sim." Sorri, mesmo que sem vontade e ela sabia disso. "Como estava na cidade?"

"Você perdeu uma coisa ou duas!" Ela jogou o casaco e as luvas que usava, em cima do sofá. "Deveria ter ido comigo, tinha..." Então ela começou a falar sobre algum bar em que tinha ido, ou as bebidas novas que havia experimentado, ou até mesmo sobre o maravilhoso policial da cidade que tinha conhecido, mas eu não escutava nada do que ela dizia. "... então ele disse 'Por que não vamos para o meu chalé?' e eu disse 'Por que você ainda não me convenceu o suficiente." Ela suspirou e se jogou o sofá. "Esses homens de Forks são quentes."

Rosalie estava causando nos homens da chuvosa Forks o que nós costumamos chamar de "O Efeito Rosalie", um fato que tinha descoberto logo cedo. Ela era alta, com um corpo escultural, e feições delicadas. O tipo de mulher que você espera ver desfilando para a alta costura, ou em capas de revistas, mas Rosie tinha escolhido ficar do outro lado dos bastidores, não que isso tivesse dado menos poder a ela. Seu sorriso sedutor e os olhos azuis já tinham despedaçado muitos corações.

"Aposto que você pode dizer o mesmo do Emmett." Sorri me lembrando do romance que ela negava descaradamente a todos nós.

"Você sabe que nunca aconteceu nada." Então ela riu, por que ela sabia que isso era uma grande mentira. "Dá pra acreditar que chegamos a quatro semanas?"

Não, não dava!

Quatro semanas longe de casa, que eu e Rosalie fugimos de Boston. Um mês de duvida e agonia. Como esse tempo pode ter passado tão rápido!? Foi Rosie quem me ajudou, ela que falou para darmos um tempo para tudo e na hora foi uma grande ideia. Mas eu não estava com medo de ir embora dentro de uma semana, estava mais preocupada com as consequências disso.

"Como está a revista?" Rosalie perguntou indo para a cozinha.

"Está acontecendo como todo mês." Suspirei e encostei minha cabeça na parede. "Eu retornei o formato digital, que me mandaram. Agora é só esperar domingo de manhã." Sorri com o pensamento.

A maior editora de notícias e entretenimento pelo meio de revista, de Massachusetts, estava na família Swan há décadas. Eu herdei do meu pai, que herdou do meu avô, que herdou do pai dele, como todos os antigos negócios de Boston. Então, quando meu pai faleceu há oito anos, de um súbito infarto, eu assumi a direção de três andares de um dos arranhas céus da cidade. Foi um tempo difícil! Eu achei que perderia minha mãe na mesma época, que não se conformava em perder o marido, mas juntas conseguimos encontrar forças. A revista se tornou a minha vida, depois disso. Era o que me deixava mais perto dele.

"Então..." Rosie sentou ao meu lado, com uma xicara de café. "O Sam vai vir aqui mais tarde." Ela disse como quem não quer nada.

"Eu já te disse que em três, isso não vai acontecer." Apontei para nos duas e sorri.

"Eu não vou desistir!" Ela riu. "Se você quiser nós podemos ir para outro lugar." Eu sabia que ela não se importaria.

"Não, não." Eu peguei meu notebook. "Eu vou ficar no meu quarto e vocês não vão saber que eu estou aqui."

Eu sai da sala e fui em direção ao meu quarto, no segundo andar.

Tinha sido assim nas ultimas quatro semanas, desde que chegamos. Rosalie ia para qualquer evento que pudesse encontrar em Forks, o que não eram muitos e, passava a maior parte desse tempo conhecendo pessoas que ela não veria nunca mais. Enquanto eu passava o maior tempo possível encarando a janela da sala e pensando. Pouco tempo depois, ouvi a campainha ser tocada e vozes no andar de baixo, mas não me importei com isso.

Olhei para o teste de gravidez que estava em cima da penteadeira. Ele ria de mim, como se eu fosse uma piada interessante. Era isso, uma noite poderia mudar as nossas vidas. Para sempre! Foi somente há uma semana, que sutis sintomas apareceram. Eu tinha esquecido, no calor do momento, que estava fora do controle de natalidade depois dos testes hormonais que havia feito.

Suspirei.

Pensei na ultima vez que o vi, ele estava dormindo profundamente, com o cabelo desgrenhado e o corpo marcado, nossa única noite juntos. Senti as lágrimas começarem a escorrer e liguei a televisão, para que ninguém me ouvisse. Eu sentia tanta falta dele! Como ele sempre poderia me surpreender no meio do dia. De como nunca estávamos sozinhos, porque seus seguranças estavam sempre ao nosso redor. Ou de quando ele sorria daquele jeito envergonhado, quando sua mãe brigava com ele sobre alguma coisa, porque ela era a única que tinha poder para isso. Sim, aquele era o meu sorriso favorito.

Peguei meu celular e abri minha caixa de entrada, vendo o e-mail que ele tinha mandado há dois dias. Quando eu o vi, na primeira vez, minhas mãos suaram e eu fiquei nervosa. Eu sabia que tinha feito uma decisão horrível fugindo da sua casa antes dele acordar.

.

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 **Assunto:** Onde está o Wally?

 **Data:** terça-feira, 20 de abril de 2017 03:28

 **Para:** Isabella Swan

Acredito que essa seja a primeira vez que te mando um e-mail. Não desligue mais seu telefone para mim, é insuportável não poder ouvir sua doce voz, quando eu quiser!

Não vou te perguntar onde você está, porque eu sei que não vai contar. Nem mesmo Alice ou Nessie sabem. Eu levei um tempo nisso, na verdade! Mas deve ser calmo e distante, pelo menos o mais distante que você quer ficar do problema.

Mas nada vai mudar, Bella. Não faça isso comigo, nem com nós dois. Precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu. Sobre aquela noite! Preciso saber como você esta, te tocar! Seu cheiro ainda está aqui, no meu quarto, na minha cama. Preciso de você, Bella.

Volta pra mim!

Edward A. Cullen

CEO, Cullen Corporation, Inc.

.

Quando terminei de ler as lagrimas caiam ainda mais. Não conseguia entender como tudo isso aconteceu. Parecia um sonho ruim do qual eu acordaria a qualquer momento. Tornei a olhar o teste de gravidez que continuava no mesmo lugar desde a última que o vi.

Droga, droga, droga!

A dúvida me consumia, pairando sobre mim como a pior das torturas. Rosie não tinha feito nenhuma pergunta quando me viu chegando com o teste, porém eu sabia que ela estava morrendo para eu contar. Ele sempre me dizia para não morrer na espera, mas que eu faria se a aquelas duas barrinhas aparecessem e o resultado fosse positivo? Ele ainda não tinha superado o problema com a francesa, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Enxuguei as lagrimas, me levantei do lugar onde estava sentada e peguei o teste. Eu faria isso, como arrancar um band-aid. Rápido e indolor. Li os procedimentos na caixa e segui a risca os passos, não poderia restar nenhuma dúvida. Droga, eu tinha que ter comprado mais de um, é o que eles sempre dizem. Então, eu só tinha que esperar alguns minutos. O tempo mais longo da minha vida. O que aconteceria se esse resultado fosse positivo?

Eu bateria minha cabeça contra a parede, se eu já não estivesse com dor.

Os minutos se passaram e o resultado do teste já estava lá. Eu sentia meu coração batendo acelerado e a minha respiração pesada. Era como naqueles filmes de terror, quando a mocinha está prestes a ficar cara a cara com o assassino, só que no meu caso era um teste de gravidez.

"Você não deve me deixar sozinha com um homem bonito e uma garrafa de vinho, da próxima vez." Rosalie tinha entrado no quarto, depois que Sam foi embora.

"Você está parecendo uma mocinha com o rosto corado." Brinquei.

"E você está parecendo a minha mãe." Ela me mostrou a língua. "Então, o que você fez nas ultimas horas?"

Eu peguei o teste de gravides que estava na mobília, ao lado da cama. "Mudando o data das nossas passagens." Rosie me encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada. "Está hora de voltarmos pra casa." Suspirei e entregue o teste.

"Finalmente!" Rosalie sorriu pra mim, antes de deixar o quarto.

Estava na hora de fazer as malas, era o que os dois risquinhos vermelhos no teste diziam.

.

 ***** Lonely Together – Avicii ft. Rita Ora

* * *

 **(n/a)**

Meus amorzinhoooooooos, eu voltei!

 **(MINUTOS PARA AS PALMAS)**

Aqui vamos para a primeira história e eu preciso dizer o quanto eu estou animada sobre isso **(É PRA CARAAAAAAALHO)** KKKKK. Ainda não sei quantos capítulos nós teremos nessa incrível história da Bella e do Edward, mas posso dizer que já tenho cinco deles prontos! Eu preciso dizer, antes de mais nada, para preparem os lencinhos. Vocês vão chorar, mas eu garanto que também vão rir, **MUUUUUUUUITO**.

Quanto as postagens, eu garanto que elas viram uma vez por semana, os domingos. Porque a faculdade é uma loucura e o boy também precisa de amor!

Você pode me mandar Reviews, mensagens e muito amor.

Sem muito mais, até a próxima semana!

 **(beijinhos, beijinhos)**


	3. CHAPTER 2

**†**

 _Inside you're beautiful_

 _Something so unusual_

 _In your eyes_

 _I know I'm home_ *****

.

.

 _Sua língua brincava com a minha e suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, me apertando contra o seu. Ele me colocou em seu colo e abaixou a alça do meu vestido. Eu estava quente, ofegante e totalmente na dele. Eu não queria que esse momento acabasse, queria mais dos seus beijos pelo meu corpo, queria ele sussurrando no meu ouvido, queria sua mão me tocando em todos os lugares, como ele tinha feito durante toda a noite._

 _Abri os botões da sua camisa, enquanto seus lábios molhados desciam pelo meu pescoço e colo, me fazendo ofegar seu nome e me apertar mais contra seu corpo. Suas mãos subiram meu vestido até alcançar a cintura e ele apalpar minha bunda, me apertando para sentindo seu membro duro. Tirei sua camisa, enquanto suas mãos procuravam avidamente o fecho do meu vestido, eu sentia que não poderia ter disso o suficiente. Ele desceu o zíper lentamente, afrouxando o vestido, onde sua boca procurava mais e mais dos meus seios._

 _Puxei seus cabelos ganhando um gemido dele, busquei sua boca faminta. Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, nunca deixando de me tocar, mas não tocando onde eu mais queria. Ele estava me levando ao limite e sabia disso. Suas mãos seguraram meu cabelo com força, me fazendo inclinar a cabeça para traz e seus lábios começaram a descer novamente. Quando ele encontrou meus seios começou a massagear meu sexo inchado e úmido, ao mesmo tempo. As sensações ao mesmo tempo eram maravilhosas e um gemido alto escapou pelos meus lábios._

 _Eu queria isso à noite toda!_

 _"Por que não fizemos isso antes?" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, me fazendo tremer quando sua respiração quente atingiu um ponto sensível. "Você é tão sexy gemendo meu nome!"_

 _Ele me levou para o quarto dele depois disso._

.

"Passageiros do voo 427, com destino a Boston. Informamos que o embarque de primeira classe já está aberto." A voz soou pelos alto-falantes da sala de embarque no aeroporto de Atlanta.

Essa era a nossa ultima parada. Nós tínhamos saído de Forks pela manhã, onde tivemos que pegar um carro e dirigir por mais de duzentas milhas até o aeroporto. Então, passamos o dia atravessando o país e três fusos horários diferentes. Algo que não ajudou nos enjoos com que eu vinha tendo com cada vez mais frequência. Constrangedor o quanto eu fiquei indo ao banheiro no avião!

Entreguei meu passaporte junto com o cartão de embarque para a mulher da companhia área e logo depois fomos para o avião em busca de nossos assentos. Eu sentia que poderia começar a vomitar a qualquer momento. Já não sabia se era por causa da gravidez ou de ansiedade, agora.

"Você está bem?" Rosie me encarou preocupada e segurou minha mão.

"Acho que preciso vomitar de novo." Coloquei minha mão na boca e corri para o banheiro.

.

 _Seus lábios passeavam pelo meu corpo nu, assim como suas mãos. Eu me sentia mole sobre o colchão. "Eu te quero, de novo!" Edward sussurrou contra meu quadril._

 _Meu corpo estremeceu quando ele colou seu peito quente sobre mim e me beijou lentamente. Já estávamos indo para a terceira partida e tínhamos descansado pouco mais de duas horas. "Eu passei tanto tempo te desejando, Bella!" Ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos. "Nunca vou conseguir ter o suficiente de você." O senti entrando em mim e soltei um gemido profundo. Eu estava tão excitada agora, como estava quando começamos essa noite. Eu não poderia ter o suficiente dele, também!_

 _Uma de suas mãos apertava meus pulsos sobre minha cabeça, enquanto a outra ele passava pelo meu corpo. Seus lábios estavam grudados em minha pele, me deixando perdida em seus movimentos._

 _"Edward..." Eu gemi, quando ele mudou sua posição em mim._

 _"Sim, baby." Soltou meus pulsos para ter maior acesso ao meu pescoço. "Me diga, o que você quer?"_

 _"Mais." Ele colocou uma de minhas pernas em seu ombro, conseguindo entrar mais profundamente._

 _Eu gemi._

 _Ele nunca parava com os seus movimentos, mas todas as vezes que eu estava próximo de atingir o orgasmo ele diminuía o ritmo, ele estava fazendo isso durar o máximo para nós dois. Eu estava suada e descabelada, sentia meus lábios inchados depois de tantos beijos, mas eu não queria que a noite acabasse ainda._

 _Edward aumentou a velocidade dos seus movimentos, eu sentia aquela sensação, vindo de novo, crescendo no meu centro e se expandindo para todo o meu corpo. Eu me agarrava ele, gemendo seu nome em desespero. "Sim, Bella. Vem pra mim." Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios, me apertando contra ele. Eu sabia que ele estava próximo também. "Vem comigo, meu amor." Eu só precisei disso para me jogar no precipício e Edward me seguiu logo depois._

.

"Senhoras e senhores passageiros, nós acabamos de entrar no perímetro urbano da cidade de Boston." A voz do piloto soou pelos autofalantes do avião me despertando do cochilo de vinte minutos. "Agora são 10:14pm e gostaríamos de informar que dentro de poucos instantes estaremos pousando no Aeroporto Interacional de Boston Logan." Olhei para Rosalie que digitava furiosamente em seu celular. "Pedimos que todos afivelem seus cintos e subam suas persianas. Esperamos que tenham tido uma ótima experiência com a Express Airlines e agradecemos pela preferencia." Boston brilhava abaixo de nós, como a grande e cultural cidade que eu sempre conheci.

Meu estomago começou a se contorcer. Eu não vomitaria novamente!

Eu não tinha dormido mais de três horas em toda viagem. Sempre detestei viagens de avião, mas essa tinha sido a ponta do iceberg das viagens ruins. Rosie segurou a minha mão enquanto o avião pousava, ela sabia que eu não estava vomitando só porque estava gravida.

Nós pegamos nossas malas e encontramos um taxi, entre as pessoas que entravam e saiam. Eu falei pouco durante todo o caminho, Rosalie estava concentrada em ouvir e responder todas as suas mensagens do correio de voz, mas na verdade, ela sabia que eu não queria conversar. Encostei a cabeça no vidro da janela, ela sempre tinha sido assim, minha melhor amiga. Nós tínhamos nos conhecido aos dez anos, quando dividíamos o quarto no colégio interno de Connecticut, pois garotas novas não podiam ter um quarto só para si.

"Vai dar tudo certo." Rosie segurou a minha mão quando paramos na frente do nosso prédio.

O taxi parou em frente a prédio duplex de seis andares, que estava no centro da vida social de Boston. Com a ajuda do nosso porteiro descarregamos as malas e as colocamos no elevador. Enquanto subíamos, eu batia meu pé no carpete, simplesmente, não conseguia ficar quieta quando estava ansiosa. Eu escutei uma agitação dentro do apartamento quando paramos em frente à porta de entrada.

Merda!

"Nós podemos pegar um avião e voltar pra aquela cidadezinha no fim do mundo, onde sua mãe é dona daquele chalé." Rosie olhou pra mim com ironia e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Eu tinha aberto a boca para responde-la, quando a porta abriu e tudo parou, como em um desenho animado.

Alice, nossa adorável e vingativa advogada de um metro e sessenta, estava na cozinha com uma colher de pau na mão, enquanto socava o que quer que estivesse entalado dentro do Juicer. Eu inclinei a minha cabeça e olhei para a cena, ela nunca consegui aprendeu a usar um eletrodoméstico, era como um desastre da natureza.

"Oh meu Deus." Eu ouvi a voz rouca de Nessie. "Eu vou matar vocês." Foi só então, que eu vi minha prima e última de nós, sentada na bancada da cozinha, olhando para tecidos brancos, como se Alice não estivesse tentando destruir nossa cozinha.

"Eu já te disse para não enfiar uma colher de pau dentro do Juicer, você vai quebrar assim." Rosie foi em direção a elas na cozinha e depois de tirar a colher da mão de Alice as duas se abraçaram. Era sempre divertido ver o contraste entre as duas, Rosalie era muito alta, muito loira e, definitivamente, muito sensata. Já Alice era o contrario de tudo isso.

Eu entrei, levando as malas junto e depois corri para o abraço em grupo que estava se formando na cozinha. O que podia fazer? Eu era como um ursinho que gostava de abraços.

"Onde vocês estavam?" Nessie perguntou, enquanto enxugava as lagrimas que tinha escorrido.

"No chalé que a mãe da Bella tem em Forks." Rosie rolou os olhos abriu sorriso que sabia das coisas. "Como os homens de lá são bons. Eu posso ter tido uma experiência ou duas. Mesmo com todo aquele verde e as arvores." Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Eu já te disse que o verde é as arvores, você não precisar usar sentenças diferentes para falar dos dois." Eu disse o que vinha repetindo no último mês.

"Por que vocês sumiram assim?" Alice nos encarou com seus tempestuosos olhos verdes. Nós nos sentamos na bancada da cozinha e Nessie se encarregou do café.

Olhei para Rosie, não tínhamos pensado nisso. Eu nem mesmo sabia o quanto elas sabiam sobre a noite do noivado de Nessie. "Eu acordei com vontade de ir para Forks." Rosalie disse simplesmente.

"O que?" Nessie a encarou confusa, enquanto colocava as xicaras sobre a mesa.

"Eu..." Rosie olhou pra mim e depois encarou as duas. "Eu não sei..."

"Rosalie, está tudo bem." Alice pegou na sua mão com solidariedade. Senti os olhos de Rosie em mim.

"Eu estou gravida." Disse olhando para dentro da xicara que segurava.

Nenhuma delas disse nada, mas eu podia ouvir as palavras não ditas. Eu sabia que elas não me julgariam, cada uma de nós tinham seus próprios segredos, mas sempre apoiávamos umas as outras, independente das escolhas. Senti a mão de Nessie sobre a minha. "Você deve ir!" Olhei dentro de seus olhos que eram tão parecidos com os meus. "Ele precisa de você."

.

 _Acordei na manhã seguinte sentindo todo o meu corpo dolorido, como se eu tivesse feito uma longa maratona na academia. Eu me sentia suada e mole. Um forte cheiro de homem me envolvia, eu poderia dizer que eu tinha tido uma grande noite. Abri um olho e encontrei Edward dormindo pacificamente, com um braço em volta da minha cintura._

 _Droga!_

 _As imagens da noite anterior começaram a pipocar em minha mente, junto com todos os beijos e sussurros quentes._

 _Eu sabia que não devia ter bebido todo aquele vinho. Mas era o noivado de Nessie e Jacob, a editora tinha tido seu melhor mês desde que tinha sido implantada a edição digital e Edward manteve suas mãos grandes e, olhar quente, em mim a noite toda. Me levantei com cuidado para não acorda-lo, eu precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível._

 _Isso não devia ter acontecido!_

 _Parei ao lado da cama e o olhei dormindo. Ele era meu melhor amigo, nós tínhamos passado por quase todo o tipo de coisas juntos, ele sabia mais coisas sobre mim, do que qualquer outra pessoa. Nós tínhamos concordado que a nossa amizade era maior do que isso. Esfreguei meus olhos com a mão. Isso não deveria ter acontecido._

 _Droga de vinho!_

 _Quando a pressão do ambiente e o cheiro de Edward se tornaram de mais, sai do quarto levando minhas roupas comigo. Não encarei Felix quando sai pela porta da frente e pulei dentro de um carro. Meu corpo tremia e as lagrimas começaram a escorrer sem que eu percebesse. Tudo seria diferente agora!_

 _Meu celular começou a tocar e suspirei de alivio quando vi que era Rosie._

 _"Onde você está?" Ela perguntou irritada. "Eu estou te esperando há quase quarenta minutos. Você podia pelo menos me avisar que não acordaria."_

 _Merda! Eu tinha me esquecido completamente, do brunch da mãe de Rosalie!_

 _"Rosie, eu..." As lagrimas me impediam de falar._

 _"Bella?" Escutei o desespero. "Bella, você está bem? Onde você está?"_

 _"Eu não sei." Funguei. "Rosie, aconteceu uma coisa e eu não estou pronta pra lidar com isso."_

 _"O que aconteceu, Bella?" Escutei barulhos de pneus freando. "Estou indo pra casa."_

 _"É algo que vai mudar tudo." Sussurrei desligando a ligação._

.

Parei o primeiro taxi que passou em frente ao prédio e me atirei dentro dele. Não sabia o que Nessie quis dizer com aquilo, mas tinha certeza que Edward não estava bem. Ele não precisava de ninguém, simplesmente. Me coração batia descontrolado dentro do peito, coloquei um dedo na boca e terminei de roer a única unha que ainda não tinha sido mordiscada, será que esse taxi não podia ir mais rápido?

O carro parou em frente à casa que Edward morava, em um dos bairros mais caros da cidade, onde a arquitetura londrina respirava e suas antigas residências eram passadas por gerações. A dele não era uma dessas que foi passada por gerações! Ele a tinha comprado depois de nossa ultima viagem a América do Sul, alguns meses antes do noivado de Nessie. Da nossa noite juntos! Ele tinha dito que já estava na hora de comprar uma casa.

A residência tinha quatro andares e um porão, com uma fachada de tijolos que contrastavam com brancas janelas delicadas e uma porta azul escura. Minha parte favorita era a do quarto de Edward, da onde você podia ver todo o parque de Boston. Quando sai do carro, minhas mãos suavam e eu as sequei na calça. Toquei a campainha e logo ouvi passos e uma luz foi acesa.

"Olá, Felix!" Quando a porta se abriu dei o sorriso da mamãe, aquele que Renée dizia ser minha marca registrada. Palavras dela, não minhas. "Como você está?" Felix era o segurança de mais confiança de Edward. Onde quer que um estivesse, o outro estaria junto.

"Srta. Isabella!" Ele sorriu. "Finalmente está de volta."

Felix era um homem forte e robusto que já estava perto de alcançar os cinquenta anos, mas nós não tínhamos certeza sobre isso. Ninguém sabia muita coisa a respeito de sua vida. Emmett falava que ele tinha sido um agente da CIA que trabalhava disfarçado em missões mercenárias, mas sobre Felix ninguém nunca tinha certeza de nada.

"Eu posso falar com ele?" Coloquei a mão na minha barriga. "É urgente."

"Eu não tinha achado que era para falar comigo que tinha vindo." E abriu mais a porta, para me deixar passar.

Ao entrar a casa estava silenciosa e escura, mas já tinha estado ali tantas vezes que poderia andar de olhos fechados. Passei pela bela sala de estar, ricamente decorada por Esme e, fui em direção às escadas. Na reforma que havia sido realizada quando Edward comprou a casa, o projeto foi feito para que todo o último andar ficasse somente seu quarto. A escada, que tinha formato em U, acabava em frente às portas duplas do quarto, de onde não saia nenhum barulho.

Abri a porta e o encontrei deitado de bruços, com seu maravilhoso corpo coberto parcialmente pelo lençol de seda. Ele era lindo!

Não pensei duas vezes em tirar o sapato e minha roupa, ficando apenas com a roupa íntima. Eu precisava toca-lo, só não sabia disso ate aquele momento. Seu corpo estava quente quando o abracei, ele tinha o mesmo cheiro de sempre, seus cabelos estavam um pouco maiores, mas ainda assim, lindo. Seus braços automaticamente rodearam a minha cintura e me puxaram para mais perto.

Desci meus lábios até tocaram os dele, com uma necessidade alarmante, eu precisava senti-lo, sentir que ficaria tudo bem. Soube quando ele acordou, pois me apertou com mais firmeza contra seu corpo e depois rolou na cama ficando sobre mim. "Bella." Ele sussurrou. "Você veio!" Ele sorriu e finalmente abriu os olhos. "Não me deixe essa noite, meu amor." Ele acariciou meus cabelos. "Não me deixe acordar mais."

Ele estava sonhando. Ele estava sonhando comigo! Seus lábios vieram em direção aos meus, mas o impedi. Ele precisava saber. "Isso é real, Edward." Toquei seu rosto. "Eu estou aqui de verdade."

Vi quando a compreensão chegou em seus olhos e escutei quando ele inspirou profundamente, como uma pessoa que passa muito tempo de baixo da agua e, finalmente, pode respirar de novo. "Você está aqui mesmo?" Ele tocou meu rosto como se eu pudesse sumir a qualquer instante. "Você é real!" Ele me puxou em sua direção e colou seus lábios nos meus.

Seus lábios eram urgentes sobre os meus, assim como suas mãos. Sua boca passava pelo meu pescoço deixando um rastro de fogo e ele não demorou em tirar minhas ultimas duas peças de roupa. Seus beijos me deixavam cada vez mais ofegante e pedindo por mais, não sabia como havia conseguir sobreviver as ultimas semanas sem suas mãos no meu corpo, mas sabia que não poderia mais ficar sem.

Na primeira vez foi com pressa, com ânsia de saciar nosso desejo negado. Foi com mãos firmes e gemidos altos. Mas na segunda com foi mais calma, Edward saboreou cada parte do meu corpo como uma comida afrodisíaca. Suas mãos ainda eram firmas, porem elas eram lentas. Seus beijos eram mais demorados e os gemidos se transforam em sussurros quentes.

Nós dormimos abraçados. "Você ainda vai estar aqui amanha de manha?" Edward perguntou carinhosamente, enquanto colocava uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Eu assenti, sabendo que no dia seguinte haveria uma grande conversa. Mas, principalmente, eu tinha uma grande noticia que mudaria a vida de Edward, para sempre.

.

 ***** For You – Liam Payne ft. Rita Ora

* * *

 **(n/a)**

Olha eu aqui de novo minha gente!

 **(aplausos)**

Estou tão feliz com como vocês estão recebendo essa história incrível. Vejo vocês me me mandando mensagens, que estão gostando e meu olhos lacrimejam. **(VOCÊS SÃO AS MELHORES).** Eu tenho respondido aquelas que eu consigo, mas não sei se vocês recebem, não tenho uma certeza sobre como funciona esse sistema de troca de mensagens do Fanfiction.

(Tenham calma com a novata) **KKKKKKKKK!**

Mas caso você não esteja recebendo minhas respostas, me avisa. Eu amo troca de sentimentos, sou como a Bella, um ursinho que ama abraços **(olhos brilhando)**.

Como puderam ver esse capitulo foi um pouco maior que o anterior e os próximos vão seguir mais ou menos a mesma quantidade. Sobre a história, agora podemos entender o que aconteceu nessa historia de amizade/amor entre esse casal mais enrolado do que mola de amortecedor de carro, mas não se preocupem, que vai ficar mais enrolado a ainda. KKKKKKKKKKKK **(NÃO BRIGUEM COMIGO)** Agora quero saber de você, o que esperam e o que acham que vai rolar nesses próximos capítulos.

Espero que não tenho esquecido de nada, mas se esqueci dá um oi. **(E SE EU NÃO ESQUECI DÁ UM OI TAMBÉM)**

Vou parar de falar agora, antes que minha nota fique maior que o capitulo.

Até a próxima semana!

 **(beijinhos, beijinhos)**

 **Thais:** E eu mal posso esperar para que chegue domingo, de novo!


	4. CHAPTER 3

**†**

 _I think too much, and I hate it_

 _I'm so used to being in the wrong_

 _I'm tired of caring_

 _Loving never gave me a home *****_

.

.

É claro que eu dormi mais do que eu havia planejado, eu estava a quase vinte e quatro horas sem dormir, porque foi impossível dormir na noite passada e o jet lag estava me matando. Até eu voltar a me acostumar com o meu fuso horário eu poderia passar algumas horas em claro. Quando abri os olhos Edward não estava mais na cama, mas eu ouvia o barulho de chuveiro no banheiro. Me espreguicei antes de levantar. Ao olhar pela janela do quarto vi a grande cidade em movimento e o sol no meio do céu. Tínhamos passado metade do dia na cama. Andei pelo quarto em busca do que das minhas roupas, mas decidi que gostava mais da ideia de me juntar a Edward no banho.

A porta do banheiro estava encostada e o ambiente estava envolto de fumaça. A água do chuveiro caia e Edward estava embaixo da cascata, à água quente deixando a sua pele branca de suas costas vermelhas. Suas mãos estavam na parede e sua cabeça para baixo, curtindo o momento relaxante. Eu parei onde estava e fiquei admirando o belo corpo do homem a minha frente. Sua pela clara contrastava com os escuros revestimentos da parede. Poderia dizer que ele estava mais magro, mas ainda sim com o corpo bem definido por correr todas as manhas no Boston Common. Seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados estavam mais compridos, o deixando com uma aparência sexy. 'O cabelo de sexo!' era o que Alice dizia.

"Bom dia." Sua voz rouca rolou até meus ouvidos, me fazendo desviar o olhar de sua bunda redonda para o seu rosto. Eu sorri sem saber o que dizer. "Achei que não acordaria mais." Ele colocou a cabeça em baixo da ducha e lavou os cabelos. Eu sentia meus seios ficando duro e tive vontade de esfregar uma perna na outra. "Eu estava pensando em pedir alguma coisa para comer." Eu me aproximei do box e, quando estava quase encostada no vidro, Edward o abriu.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e encarei seu peito molhado. Eu estava perdida!

"Então..?" Ele me puxou para debaixo do chuveiro. O encarei confusa, eu tinha esquecido qualquer coisa que ele disse no momento que seu corpo tinha se colado no meu. "O que você acha de uns bagel, torta de morango e o seu expresso?" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto passava o sabonete pelo meu corpo.

"Eu acho..." Suspirei quando ele começou a rodear meus seios. "Eu..." Droga, eu não conseguia pensar com ele tocando nos meus seios daquele jeito. "Sim?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e tirou as mãos de mim, fazendo com que eu tivesse um biquinho. "Talvez mais tarde." Ele disse e me puxou conta seu corpo e sua boca grudou na minha.

Seu beijo era rude e quente, ele apertava meu corpo contra o seu, passeando sua mão em todo lugar. Edward me levantou do chão, me pegando em seu colo e me prendeu entre a parede e ele. "Eu estou com fome de outra coisa agora."

Não demorou para que ele se enterrasse dentro de mim, me fazendo soltar um gritinho em surpresa. Segurando meu cabelo com força, ele beijava meu pescoço, enquanto fazia o movimento de vai e vem. Estávamos tão colados um no outro que não era possível distinguir onde acabava um e começava e o outro.

Isso é tudo o que uma garota pode querer quando acorda.

Nós nos sentamos para comer depois que conseguimos nos separar e isso pode ter levado algum tempo. Quando conseguimos deixar o chuveiro, Edward pediu para Felix, buscar o café que ele havia prometido no banheiro. Nós nos sentamos em seu confortável sofá, em sua sala de televisão, no segundo andar, enquanto assistíamos a um jogo da liga, em sua enorme tela planta. Homens são homens! Eu estava só com uma camisa de Edward e ele só com uma calça de flanela e, eu devo dizer o quanto isso me deixou desconcentrada a maior parte do tempo.

Essa sempre tinha sido a nossa coisa. Tortas de morango e jogos da liga! Tinha sido no final de semana que era pra ter sido meu casamento, três anos depois de nos conhecermos, a primeira vez que fizemos isso. 'Torta de morango pra o coração e jogo da liga para a mente. ' foi à frase que Edward recitou para mim naquele dia. Ele não sabia o quanto era propício para aquele momento.

Eu não estava nervosa sobre contar a Edward sobre a gravidez, até agora. Não sabia qual seria a sua reação! Mas se a ultima vez fosse indicação, isso ia ser mau. Ele estava na cozinha, colocando na lava louça os pratos e copos que tínhamos sujado. Nós tínhamos evitado conversar. Na verdade, nós não tínhamos conversado nada! O único momento que tínhamos usado a boca foi quando estávamos na cama ou no chuveiro e, tinha sido para outro tipo de conversa. Se é que me entende!

Edward estava subindo as escadas e olhava pra mim. Deus, como ele era lindo! Com o cabelo desgrenhado, os olhos verdes quentes e, minha parte favorita, sua calça que estava baixa, deixando o V de sua cintura amostra. Eu já podia ver para onde isso nos levaria de novo! O problema era que eu esquecia tudo quando a sua boca estava sobre mim.

"O que você acha de voltamos para o meu quarto e repetirmos o que aconteceu no chuveiro há quarenta minutos?" Ele se sentou ao meu lado e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Isso poderia ou não ser um momento, completamente, desastroso.

"Isso parece uma ótima ideia." Foco, Bella. Ele tinha começado a beijar abaixo da minha orelha. Você precisa contar a ele. "Mas eu..." E a sua língua apareceu.

"Você o que?" Ele começou a abrir a camisa que eu usava.

"Espera." O empurrei. Não conseguia pensar com ele me beijando e me tocando daquele jeito. "Precisamos conversar!"

"Essa frase nunca vem acompanhada de uma coisa boa." Ele suspirou. "Eu quero aproveitar esse final de semana com você." Ele me encarou.

"Eu adoraria isso!" Falei e ele sorriu. "Mas precisamos conversar."

Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei que você estava em Forks." Ele suspirou.

"Não era sobre isso que eu queria conversar." Disse lentamente e inclinei minha cabeça. "Como você sabia onde eu estava?" Fechei os botões da camisa, que Edward tinha aberto.

"Não foi difícil! Renée já tinha comentado comigo sobre o chalé dela, em Washington." Ele desviou os olhos para o tapete que tinha na sala. Oh oh! Algo estava errado.

"O que você não está me contando?" Arqueei minha sobrancelha.

Ele suspirou. "Depois da primeira semana, eu mandei alguém atrás de você." Ele olhou nos meus olhos.

Eu o encarei longamente. Tudo bem! Eu sabia que ele tinha uma boa intenção. Que ele queria saber onde eu estava, porque ele se importava comigo! Não é como se ele nunca tivesse feito isso antes. Na verdade, não comigo. "Como assim?" Eu disse com muita calma.

"Você sumiu!" Ele esfregou os olhos com a mão. "Ninguém sabia onde você ou Rosalie estavam. Nós não tínhamos noticias de vocês e toda vez que ligávamos dava na caixa postal." Ele parou e me encarou com seus olhos verdes. "Eu sou um dos homens mais ricos do país, Bella!" Ele explodiu. "Nas primeiras horas eu achei que alguém tinha levado você." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Nós passamos a noite juntos e no dia seguinte você some. O que esperava que eu fizesse?"

Eu o encarei, sem saber como responder a sua pergunta. Já sabia que era assim que ele resolvia suas coisas. Edward sempre mandava alguém para buscar, vigiar, levar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que ele precisasse. Esse era o modo Cullen de negócios. "Eu estou gravida." Disse baixinho, enquanto apertava minhas mãos.

"O que?" Edward que estava, até então, fingindo achar muito interessante o bordado da almofada, travou os olhos arregalados nos meus.

"Eu estou gravida!" Dessa vez falei mais alto.

"Eu..." Ele se levantou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Você tem certeza?" Eu assenti. Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto desnorteado.

E antes mesmo que ele perguntasse, eu sabia o que viria a seguir. "É meu?" Ele me encarou, parado no meio da sala, enquanto a televisão exibia uma propaganda de roupas esportivas infantil. Eu podia sentir a ironia do momento. Seus olhos naquele momento demonstravam algo que eu nunca tinha visto desde que nos conhecemos. Desprezo!

Isso não estava indo nada bem.

"É claro que é seu!" Eu imaginava o que estava acontecendo dentro dele, mas não o deixaria me insultar. "Você sabe que eu não estivesse com ninguém nos últimos meses." Suspirei. "Eu sei que isso é repentino, mas..."

"Eu não estou preparado para ser pai, Bella." Ele andava pela sala, de um lado para o outro, aquilo estava me deixando tonta. "Não assim." _Não de novo!_ Ele suspirou lentamente, então parou e me encarou.

"Eu sei Edward, mas..." Ele me interrompeu.

"Me desculpe, mas a menos que você esteja indo interromper essa gravidez, eu não tenho mais nada pra te dizer sobre isso."

Eu parei a minha frase no meio e o encarei atônica. E foi rápido assim, que ele tomou a decisão mais importante para todas as pessoas envolvidas nessa historia.

De todas as coisas que eu pensei que Edward pudesse me falar, essa foi a que eu mais desejei que ele não dissesse. Eu senti uma dor no meu coração, que foi aumentando conforme as palavras saiam da boca dele. Era o tipo de dor que eu sabia que nunca desapareceria. Essa foi à coisa mais dura que ele havia dito pra mim.

Nós continuamos na sala, eu ainda sentada no lugar onde permaneci por toda a conversa e Edward tinha sentado no sofá, com os cotovelos no joelho e as mãos na cabeça. De repente, a sala começou a ficar pequena demais. Sai da onde eu estava e subi pra o quarto dele colocar minhas roupas. Ações feitas mecanicamente. O ar que entrava nos meus pulmões era rarefeito e eu sentia a minha pulsação no ouvido.

Quando eu voltei para sala, Edward estava na mesma posição de antes e só levantou a cabeça quando eu fiz minha presença ser ouvida. "Eu entendi a sua opinião sobre o bebê." Coloquei a minha mão na barriga. "Mas eu estou indo tê-lo." Antes de descer a escada e sair pela porta, olhei dentro de seus olhos verdes e disse minhas ultimas palavras. "Não cometa comigo os mesmo erros que cometeu com Tanya. Você pode ter não uma terceira chance!"

O olhar nos olhos do Edward naquele momento foi algo que eu nunca vou me esquecer, uma mistura de puro medo e remorso. Mas não se comparava ao que eu sentia naquele momento. E mesmo assim, ele não veio atrás de mim. Torcia que ele ficasse surpreso e tinha esperança que ficasse feliz. Bom, uma garota pode sonhar. E claro, havia uma parte de mim que acreditava que ele fosse dizer para eu desistir do meu bebê. Mas isso não tornava tudo melhor.

Passei a mão pela minha barriga.

"Eu vou te amar muito! Por nós dois." Sussurrei para minha barriga que ainda estava lisa.

Não me permiti chorar dentro do taxi enquanto voltava para casa, eu faria isso quando entrasse debaixo do chuveiro e tirasse o cheiro dele do meu corpo.

Eu não sabia o que diria quando chegasse em casa. Merda! Eu nem mesmo sabia o que diria para a minha mãe. Mas eu sabia que eu não ia insistir com Edward sobre isso. Ele tinha tomado sua decisão, ainda era atormentado pelos fantasmas do passado e eu não deixaria meu filho ficar preso nisso. Eu sabia que Elisabeth, assim como Esme iam gostar, ela sonhava com o seu amado netinho desde que eu podia me lembrar. Mas não seria eu a dar essa noticia a ela.

Meu celular começou a tocar quando eu já estava próximo do prédio.

"Olá, mamãe." Atendi depois do terceiro toque.

"Soube que voltou pra Boston. Quando pensa em visitar a sua pobre mãe." Oh sim, Renée poderia ser muito dramática.

"Eu..." Tossi, eu não queria contar pra ela ainda.

"Isabela Swan, não me venha com desculpas. Sou sua mãe e quero te ver."

"Que tal um brunch juntas. Amanha?" Suspirei.

"Te espero aqui as 09hs, meu docinho. Traga as garotas." E desligou.

Enquanto o elevador subia, sentia meu estomago se revirar. Eu estava vivendo um déjà vu, como quando, há quase três anos, eu havia flagrado meu ex com sua secretaria e tínhamos rompido o noivado. Foi uma merda contar para todos o que tinha acontecido.

Quando eu entrei no apartamento não encontrei ninguém a vista, mas eu ouvia barulhos no andar de cima, se eu fosse rápida o bastante, talvez...

"Achei que Edward estaria com você." Virei para trás e encarei uma sorridente Nessie. Droga! "O que aconteceu?" Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e fez um biquinho.

"Nada!" Sorri falso. "Eu só vou..." Apontei para a escada.

"Não!" Ela segurou o meu braço e olhou dentro dos meus olhos. "Eu vejo, você está preste a chorar. O que aconteceu?"

E foi só isso que eu precisei.

Ela me abraçou enquanto eu soluçava em seu ombro. Toda a dor que eu sentia no meu peito, enquanto me lembrava de Edward falando todas as palavras que nunca achei que ele fosse dizer, me fez perceber o que tinha acontecido. Eu estava gravida do meu melhor amigo e, agora ele me odeia por isso.

Em algum momento Nessie me levou para o sofá e quando vi Alice e Rosalie estavam a minha volta.

"Hey, o que aconteceu?" Alice passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, tirando os que estavam grudados no meu rosto.

"Você está bem? Está ferida?" Neguei com a cabeça. "O bebe está bem?" Assenti. "Então, por favor, Bella. O que está acontecendo?" Rosie estava em desespero.

"O Edward..." Eu ainda soluçava.

Foi Alice quem entendeu primeiro o que estava acontecendo. "Oh não!"

"Ele disse..." Solucei. "Ele disse... que não está pronto pra ser pai." Nessie colocou a mão na boca. "Que a menos que eu estivesse indo encerrar essa gravidez ele não tinha mais o que conversar comigo." Foi nesse momento que eu vi Emmett, o romance negado de Rosalie e melhor amigo de Edward, me encarando com o olhar confuso e o celular grudado na orelha. Então, eu não o vi mais.

"Eu vou matar aquele... Bâtard." Rosie rugiu furiosa.

"Não." Eu observei minhas mãos que se apertavam. "Ele tomou a sua decisão. E eu a minha!"

Não me lembro de como passei o restante do dia. Foi como estar em um longo sonho, do qual você nunca consegue acordar. Edward havia partido meu coração em mil pedaços e não ele iria mais cicatrizar corretamente.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rosalie sabia que não devia estar ali, ela tinha prometido a Bella que ficaria fora disso. Mas a sua melhor amiga estava no quarto fingindo que aquilo não a machucava e ela não poderia deixar isso passar tão facilmente. Por isso, depois de colocar Bella na cama, ela tinha pegado o primeiro taxi que passou em frente ao prédio que morava e deu o endereço de Edward.

Quando chegou a Beacon Hill 1120, ela não precisou dar mais de um olhar, para Felix entender que ele deveria deixa-la entrar. "Eu sei o caminho para o quarto dele." Ela disse com uma voz irônica, então saiu marchando em seu Manolo Blahnik.

"Rosalie?!" Ela ouviu seu nome ser chamado quando quase chegava ao terceiro andar.

Rosalie encarou o homem vestido casualmente, algo que raramente via e, percebeu que Edward também estava péssimo. Mas não teve vergonha em admitir que se sentia contente por isso. "Não! É o Papai Noel que decidiu vir oito meses antes, porque você não estava sendo um bom menino." Ela desceu os degraus da escada que os separavam e ficou em frente a ele, com o olhar encolerizado. "Ou você estava esperando que a Bella voltasse aqui e se ajoelhasse aos seus pés, pedindo para você ficar com ela e filho de vocês?" Ele se afastou dela e encarou a janela.

"Rosalie, eu não vou discutir esse assunto com você." Edward a responder sem olha-la.

"Você não vai precisar falar, é melhor se não me interromper." Cruzou os braços, esperando que Edward se voltasse para ela, algo que ele fez alguns instantes depois.

A raiva que Rosalie sentia era tanta. Não conseguia entender como Edward havia feito isso com a melhor amiga, depois de tudo que tinham passado juntos. "Há três anos, quando aconteceu todo o incidente do James com a secretária, eu achei que nós a tínhamos perdido. Naquele dia, quando ela chegou em casa dizendo que não teria mais o casamento, nós achamos que ela nunca conseguiria se recuperar daquilo." Rosalie encarou o teto. "Mas, ela tinha você!" Rosalie sorriu com a lembrança. "E todos nós sabíamos que nunca foi só amizade entre vocês! Eu via o modo como você olhava pra ela quando vocês estavam juntos e foi o mesmo modo que você a olhou todos os dias nesses seis anos. Nenhuma mulher, para você, se comparou a ela." Ela olhou para Edward que estava encostado na parede e olhava o chão. "Todos nós nos perguntávamos quando vocês iam acabar com aquela farsa de melhores amigos e, finalmente, ficariam juntos." Rosalie sorriu ironicamente. "Então... você a quebrou." Ele olhou para ela. "A matou por dentro. Porque é um bastardo egoísta."

"Rosalie você não sabe o que está falando." Edward a olhou com fúria.

"Não?" Ela encurtou a distancia entre eles e ficou em frente a ele. "Eu não sei?" Rosalie aumentou o tom da sua voz. "Você sabe quem ficou com ela durante aquelas quatro agoniantes semanas, naquela pequena cidade chuvosa?" Ela dizia as palavras com raiva. "Talvez tenha sido você que teve que encarar todos os dias o olhar distante daqueles quentes olhos castanhos." Ela batia em seu peito toda vez que pontuava um fato. "E, com certeza, não foi nenhum de vocês que a ouviu chorar todas as noites quando ela achava que a televisão estava alta o suficiente para ninguém ouvir." Rosie sentiu as lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Foi eu, Edward. Eu a vi sofrendo, com medo de te perder."

"Eu sinto muito." Ela o ouviu murmurar fracamente.

"Não, você não sente!" Ela suspirou. "Se você sentisse alguma coisa, já teria ido até ela e rastejado pelo seu perdão." Ela colocou o indicador e polegar na ponte do nariz. "Ela te amou, Edward. Completamente! De forma que nem mesmo ela entendia." Rosalie se afastou. "Mas você a perdeu!"

.

 ***** Silence – Marshmello ft. Khalid

* * *

 **(n/a)**

Mais um para vocês, meus amorzinhos!

Estou gostando de ver como vocês estão me acompanhando e a resposta que estão me passando disso. *olhinhos brilhando* Agora, falando serio, não me matem pelas decisões que esses personagens tomam, isso é total e, completamente, culpa deles **(NENHUM POUCO MINHA)**

Hoje foi dia das mães e, quero interagir com vocês, então me contem, como foi o dia das mães de você? Vocês moram com a mãe de vocês ou longe? Alguma aqui, já é mãe? Ou não tem mais a mãe? Contem pra mim! Eu preparei um café da manhã, com tudo o que tinha direito, para a minha, que eu não via a duas semanas. Nós não moramos na mesma cidade *carinha triste*.

É isso, até semana que vem tem mais e não deixem de acompanhar.

 **(beijinhos, beijinhos)**

.

 **Victoria Perkins:** Meeeeeeeenina, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa antes de mais nada, você é tão viciada em Scandal quanto eu? Pois Quinn Perkins é toda apaixonante com seus olhos verdes e a sua vontade sádica em torturar alguém *olhinhos brilhando* Não deixe de acompanhar, a história só está começando!

 **dudacipriani:** Casal? Não-casal? Amigos? Inimigos? O que será que esses dois são agora, meu Deus? Que bom que gostou do meu jeitinho de escrever, estou no começou, mas estou tentando melhorar em cada capitulo. Não deixei de voltar, **SEEEEEMPRE**!


	5. CHAPTER 4

**_†_**

 _I hope someday we'll_

 _Sit down together_

 _And laugh with each other_

 _About these days, these days_ *

.

.

 _Eu ainda não conseguia entender por que eu deveria sair de casa hoje._

 _Tudo bem! Eu já estava há alguns dias intima do meu sofá e em alguma manhã o controle da televisão poderia estar grudado em alguma mão minha. Mas, isso não dizia que eu queria colocar um vestido curto e colado para vir em uma boate dançar. Eu, simplesmente, não estava pronta para isso, ainda._

 _Eu olhava para minhas melhores amigas mexendo seus corpos na pista de dança, enquanto eu me embebedava com meu terceiro mojito. O que eu podia dizer? Pelo menos estaria bêbada no final da noite. Isso me parecia um ótimo plano. Até a nossa musica começar a tocar._

 _Bom, não era exatamente a nossa musica, mas era a musica que estava tocando quando nós nos conhecemos. O quão patético isso poderia soar? Já havia se passado duas semanas desde que Riley, meu namorado da faculdade, tinha decido que iria para Sidney, trabalhar em companhia de satélites e deixaria tudo para trás. Ele tinha tomado essa decisão tão facilmente!_

 _Então, quando o refrão da musica começou e todas aquelas lembranças dos nossos dois anos juntos começaram a pipocar em minha mente, eu me levantei pronta para ir embora. Mandaria uma mensagem para as garotas no caminho para casa. Paguei pelas minhas bebidas da noite e olhei para fora, onde uma tormenta caia. Isso era realmente ótimo! Tinha visto mais cedo algo sobre a pior chuva que teríamos durante a primavera, acho que a meteorologia tinha acertado pela primeira vez em anos, justo no dia em que eu precisava que ela estivesse errada._

 _"Isso está feio." Um homem mais alto parou do meu lado, olhando para fora também._

 _"Não me diga!" Bufei. Seria impossível conseguir um taxi com aquele tempo._

 _O estranho que estava ao meu lado se escorou na parede a minha frente e acendeu um cigarro. Sexy! Olhei para o cara, ele era um pouco mais alto que eu, mesmo de salto e, aparentava ter músculos salientes, não que eu pudesse dizer muito pela iluminação. Sua pele era clara e, toda vez que ele levava o cigarro para a boca era de uma maneira sensual e ele sabia disso._

 _"Está fugindo de alguém?" Ele perguntou subitamente._

 _"O que?" O que ele estava falando?_

 _"Você olhava desesperadamente para os lados quando eu cheguei e quase foi a Lua quando eu parei do seu lado." Ele levou novamente o cigarro aos lábios e isso estava me fazendo perder a consciência._

 _"Algo como isso." Me escorei ao seu lado._

 _"Aceita?" Ele me ofereceu o cigarro que segurava. Eu assenti e ele me passou. Nós ficamos ali, fumando e esperando a chuva dar uma trégua, para que ambos pudéssemos ir._

 _"Já que estamos aqui dividindo um cigarro, posso perguntar o seu nome?" Passei o segundo cigarro para ele._

 _"Bella Swan." Ele arqueou a sobrancelha._

 _"Como a editora?" Ele me olhou intrigado._

 _"Um homem que conhece meu nome!" Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e abriu um sorriso torto. Aqueles mojitos estavam começando a fazer efeito! "Sim, como a editora." Respondi, quando ele não ficou satisfeito com a minha resposta. "E você?"_

 _"Eu teria que morar em uma caverna para não conhecer o seu nome." Ele se abaixou para perto de mim. "O sobrenome Cullen soa como algo pra você?" Encarei aqueles quentes olhos verdes, que eram iguais aos de seu pai. Ele era o filho mais velho do Sr. Cullen! "Acho que sim!" Ele abriu o sorriso torto mais sexy em que eu já tinha posto os olhos._

 _E foi ali, naquele instante, que eu soube que nada mais seria igual._

 _._

Eu acordei no domingo, mais cedo do que o esperado. Porem, considerado o quanto eu havia passado na cama, nas ultimas 24 horas, tinha dormido mais que o necessário. Agora eu teria que ficar um longo tempo me remoendo sobre como contar a minha mãe que estava gravida, no encontro que teríamos em algumas horas.

Nessie acompanhada de Jacob, foram os primeiros a aparecer na cozinha. Duas horas depois de eu já ter bebido quase todo o café que tinha feito. Eu poderia ter uma overdose de cafeína a qualquer momento.

"Eu fiquei sabendo da noticia!" Jacob me pegou nos braços. "Parabéns por esse incrível presente." Olhei para Nessie e ela, simplesmente, deu de ombros. Ela, com certeza, estava indo se casar com a pessoa certa. Eles se apaixonaram na primeira vez que se viram e desde então nenhum dos dois foi mais o mesmo. O amor que emanava dos dois era constrangedor, para dizer o mínimo. Ela já estaria com o filho dele nos braços, se dependesse de Jacob.

Quão contraditório isso pode soar?

Passei a mão pela minha barriga e repeti mentalmente o que vinha dizendo desde que eu havia saído da casa de Edward. Esse bebe teria amor por nós dois, eu sabia que sim.

"Bella, nós gostaríamos de conversar uma coisa com você!" Nessie se sentou na minha frente e me encarou com um sorriso inocente nos lábios.

Nós éramos tão parecidas, que poderíamos ser irmãs. O tom de sua pele era alvo como o meu e, seus olhos castanhos só não eram iguais, porque em algumas manhas estava verde. Mas seus cabelos caramelos tinham as mesmas ondulações e tom que o meu. Foram os traços delicados dos Swan que reinaram em nossa genética.

"Jacob esteve ontem com o Emmett e Edward." Só de ouvir seu nome, meu coração se apertava novamente. "Ele já soube o que aconteceu." Ela me deu aquele olhar cumplice que compartilhávamos desde os doze anos.

"Eu sinto muito por isso, Bella." Jacob pegou na minha mão. "Meu primo não tem ideia do que vai perder."

A sim! O estranho parentesco de Jacob e Edward. A mãe de Jacob tinha se casado com seu pai, Frederick Cullen, e tão logo Jacob nasceu. Elizabeth nos contou, que o tom bronzeado de sua pele foi sempre motivo de briga entre seus pais, onde sua mãe era acusada de Jacob ser fruto de uma traição. Isso foi quando Jacob chegou em Boston a três anos, para cuidar das empresas com Edward. Porem, ele nunca fez nenhum comentário sobre sua família não visita-lo ou sobre o motivo de não voltar mais para Denver.

"Nós conversamos sobre essa situação que Edward criou e tomamos uma decisão." Nessie olhou para Jacob antes de continuar. "Como sabe, você e Edward serão acompanhantes e padrinhos um do outro, no casamento." Ela sorriu pra Jacob e eu desviei o olhar. "Mas, com isso tudo que está acontecendo, nós gostaríamos de dizer que você tem a liberdade para escolher um novo acompanhante, se quiser." Eu a encarei surpresa. "Eu não quero que você esteja indo fazer isso, a menos que se sinta bem."

Considerei esse gesto por apenas um momento.

"Obrigada, Nessie." Segurei na sua mão, pronta para dar a resposta. "Mas não mude seus planos por isso, sua assistente não gostaria nem um pouco." Janette tinha sido clara sobre o lugar das madrinhas. "Esse é o seu dia! Você não deve se preocupar com nada, além disso."

Eu sabia que não poderia fugir dele para sempre, mesmo que eu quisesse. Nós tínhamos os mesmos amigos em comum e fazíamos parte do mesmo circulo social, aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas eu torcia para não ser tão cedo. Em cinco meses, quando aconteceria o casamento de Nessie e Jacob, eu já estaria com uma barriga aparente. Eu só não sabia se isso seria mais difícil para mim ou para o Edward.

Duas horas depois, estávamos todas dentro do grande carro de Alice, indo em direção à Jamaica Plain, na casa da minha mãe. Depois da morte do papai, ela tinha se mudado para um sobrado, em frente ao lago do Parque Pinebank, onde ela deixava sua natura artística fluir.

.

 _"Então, eu tive um bom tempo rodando o mundo depois que eu deixei Columbia." Ele olhou pra mim depois de dobrar a esquina. "E é por isso que você nunca me conheceu." Me concentrava no aperto das minhas mãos, para não ficar encarando o seu perfil por tempo demais._

 _Depois que a chuva, finalmente, deu uma trégua, Edward havia me oferecido uma carona para casa. "Então..." Ele desviou os olhos da rua e olhou pra mim. "você estava fugindo do que?"_

 _"Eu não te entendi." Ele voltou a olhar pra frente._

 _"Ninguém passa quatro anos rodando o mundo sem estar fugindo de alguma coisa." Disse o obvio._

 _Ele deu uma risada nervosa antes de me responder. "Isso é obvio, não?" Ele arrastou seus olhos verdes quentes para cima de mim. "Eu preciso estar um pouco mais bêbado para falar sobre isso."_

 _Eu pensei no sofá que me esperaria quando chegasse em casa e disse sem pensar muito mais. "O que você tem em mente?"_

.

Quando estacionamos na garagem da grande casa de mamãe, ela já nos esperava ansiosa na porta, com um sorriso no rosto e mimosas.

Eu tinha sentido tanta saudade de sua personalidade excêntrica.

"Nunca mais faça isso, querida." Ela disse quando me abraçou. "Eu poderia jurar que ficaria louca naquele prédio. Não sei como consegue." Ele rolou os olhos e depois me deu um beijo quente e fraternal. "Senti sua falta." Olhei em seus olhos, que eram tão diferentes dos meus.

"Rosalie." Mamãe a abraçou depois que me deixou. "Não a arraste para uma loucura dessas novamente."

Nós entramos na linda casa decorada em tons pastel, mas com muita de suas criações a mostra. Mamãe sempre tinha amado a arte, em todas as suas maneiras. Quando era pequena, papai tinha dito que foi isso que o fez se apaixonar por ela.

Renée nos levou para o mezanino no jardim lateral que tinha visão de todo o lago do parque. "Então, me diga Vanessa." Mamãe disse quando sentamos. "Como estão os preparativos do casamento?"

"Eu estou muito animada sobre isso." Nessie começou a dizer todos os detalhes que já tinha planejado para o grande dia e todos os planos que tinha em mente.

E eu me desliguei, mentalmente, de toda a conversa.

 _._

 _Nós dançávamos com nossos corpos colados um no outro, ao som de alguma musica pop que saia pelos autofalantes do bar que decidimos que serviria para tomarmos o maior porre da historia. O lugar era quente e abafado, a iluminação era escassa e a cerveja não estava gelada. Eu me sentia quente e Edward passava a mão por todo o meu corpo enquanto dançávamos._

 _"Você é mais quente do que as argentinas dançando." Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido._

 _Se eu não tomasse cuidado, logo estaria em sua cama._

 _Eu me desprendi do seu corpo em fui até o bar em busca de uma nova cerveja. A última coisa que eu precisava era cair na cama de alguém, ainda mais que eu não sabia nada sobre ele. Vi que Edward me seguia e pedi mais uma cerveja para o barman que me servia._

 _"Por que você saiu?" Ele pegou a cerveja que eu oferecia._

 _"Eu já estou bêbada o suficiente." Disse antes de beber o resto da garrafa. "E você ainda não me contou sua historia."_

 _Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Edward era um homem muito bonito. "Vem, vamos ir que eu te conto." Ele pegou a minha mão e me puxou para fora do bar._

 _Nós decidimos que era melhor irmos andando até meu apartamento, que era a três quarteirões da onde estávamos. Nós estávamos bêbados demais para qualquer um decidir dirigir._

 _"É a historia mais malucas de todos os tempos." Ele balançou a cabeça. "E nem mesmo eu acredito que isso um dia, realmente, aconteceu."_

 _"Vamos lá! Eu já te contei tudo sobre o meu namorado que me abandonou sem pena." Nada poderia ser pior que isso._

 _Mas eu estava errada, eu descobri que poderia ser bem pior._

.

"... e é claro que a Bella vai ser perfeita para isso." Voltei a prestar atenção quando ouvi meu nome.

"Sobre o que?" Perguntei levando o suco de laranja à boca. Eu recebia uma arqueada de sobrancelha de Renée toda vez que eu o tomava, em vez das mimosas.

"O discurso do casamento." Encarei Nessie como se houve surgido uma nova cabeça em seu pescoço. "Rosalie fez o discurso na festa de noivado, Alice fara no jantar de ensaio e você na recepção do casamento." Ela disse como se fosse obvio.

Mas isso não parecia muito obvio para mim ate aquele momento.

"Sim, claro." Vi que minha mãe me encarava. "Eu havia me esquecido completamente." Sorri.

E a conversa retornou para flores e convites, mas eu não poderia dizer que era realmente isso, elas podiam estar planejando o sequestro do presidente e eu ainda não me concentraria por tempo suficiente. Podia sentir os olhos de mamãe em cima de mim, me avaliando. Ela me conhecia melhor do que eu mesma.

Então depois de algum tempo ela soltou. "Bella, você poderia me acompanhar pelo jardim." Ela disse já se levantando. Isso significava que eu não tinha direito a recusa. "Eu consegui uma nova espécie de rosas."

"Claro." Me levantei e a segui pelo resto do caminho.

.

 _"Todos nós achamos que seria uma ótima ideia ir a Lille." Ele estudou meu rosto. "Veja bem, eram as nossas ultimas férias de inverno, antes de nos formamos. Estávamos em o que? Dez pessoas, mais ou menos. Era uma cidade com um ótimo centro cultural e muita bebida. A melhor parte é que ficava a pouco mais de duas horas de Paris."_

 _"Mas?" O encarei._

 _"Por que, mas?" Ele sorriu como se soubesse das coisas._

 _"Sempre tem um 'mas'." Disse simplesmente._

 _"Mas nós ficamos muito bêbados. Eu mencionei que eu arranjei uma garota nessa viagem?" Arqueei a sobrancelha. "É, com certeza, isso era essencial." Ele bateu na própria testa. "Ela era francesa, claro. Nós estávamos muito bêbados. E..."_

 _"E?!" O incentivei._

 _"Tanya, a minha garota, ela já estava tão bêbada quanto eu. Estava nevando aquela altura."_

 _"Edward, diga logo o que aconteceu." Eu já não me aguentava._

 _"Nós nos casamos." Ele sorriu nervoso._

 _O QUE?!_

.

"Eu adoro o cheiro das flores nessa época do ano." Disse enquanto passávamos por um maciço de Torênias.

"Bella, você realmente acreditou que eu te chamei para falarmos de flores?" Mamãe parou e me encarou.

"É claro que não, mãe." Voltei a andar e ela me acompanhou.

"O que está acontecendo?" A encarei. "Não me faça essa cara, mocinha! Você não falou durante toda a manhã, era como se estivesse a milhas de distancia. E desde quando você trocou mimosas por suco de laranja?"

"Eu sei." Suspirei. "Eu não estou..."

"O que aconteceu, Bella?" Ela segurou em minhas mãos e sentamos em um banco. "Eu sei que você não foi pra Forks só por que você gosta do clima úmido e frio. Você não tinha nenhuma viagem programa, porque eu chequei com a sua secretaria." A encarei. "Sou sua mãe e fiquei preocupada."

"Eu só..." Coloquei as mãos na cabeça. "Eu cometi um erro."

"Minha querida." Ela passou a mão pelos meus cabelos. "Todos nós cometemos erros."

"Eu estou gravida!" Disse quando uma lagrima escorreu pelo meu olho.

"Bella, isso é..." Ela me encarou por um longo tempo. "Eu nem mesmo sabia que você estava com alguém."

"Eu não estou." Soltei um soluço. "É do Edward."

"Como o Cullen?" Ela me olhou assustada.

"Sim." Abaixei os olhos para a grama. "Mas ele não quer o bebe."

"Oh, pequena." Ela deitou minha cabeça em seu colo e me deixou chorar enquanto acariciava meus cabelos, como quando eu era pequena.

.

 _"No dia seguinte, quando acordamos de ressaca e arrependidos, vimos que aquela tinha sido uma péssima ideia." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, deixando-o mais bagunçado. "Você tem ideia da bagunça que é anular um casamento em outro país?"_

 _"Mas vocês conseguiram?" Perguntei aflita._

 _"Claro." Ele riu. "Para três meses depois ela me ligar e dizer que estava indo ter um filho meu." Oh oh. "Foi um ano complicado. Veja bem, eu não tinha contado os meus pais sobre esse pequeno incidente na França, mas quando ela disse que estava gravida, o problema foi para outro nível. E ela não estava considerando não ter esse filho."_

 _"Mas?"_

 _"Sempre tem um 'mas', não?" Ele riu nervoso. "Em uma bela manha do começo do Junho, um dia depois da minha ultima prova, eu recebi uma ligação do consulado francês." Ele olhou para mim. "Eu nunca quis que algo, realmente, acontecesse com ela." Oh não! "Ela estava saindo de uma loja, um carro estava vindo muito rápido." Ele suspirou profundamente. "Nem ela ou o bebe sobreviveram."_

 _"Eu sinto muito." O abracei apertado._

 _"Isso já faz tempo." Ele sorriu fraco._

 _Mas isso não queria dizer que ainda não doesse dentro dele._

 _._

 ***** These Days – Rudimental ft. Jess Glynne, Macklemore & Dan Caplen

* * *

 **(n/a)**

Ohhhhhhhh, não me matam, por favor!

Tem sido uma semana complicada. Sei que sumi sem explicação, mas no sábado (19) aconteceram fatos que mudaram minha vida drasticamente, por isso não postei nada para vocês.

 **MAAAAAAAAAAAAAS, VAI TER BÔNUS HOJE!**

Vou postar dois capítulos hoje, para compensar os melhores leitores. **(amovocês)**

Quero comentários e comentários sobre esse capitulo.

.

 **(beijinhos, beijinhos)**


End file.
